


Everything I did

by SnowyOfTheStorm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Lapis - Freeform, Peridot - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyOfTheStorm/pseuds/SnowyOfTheStorm
Summary: Peridot has something to say to lapis after reforming.(Drabble)





	Everything I did

Everything I Did

Peridot had reformed on Steven's porch a few nights after the rest of the gems had left for the gem Homeworld. Lapis Lazuli had reformed shortly after. Lapis had tried to speak to Peridot many times, but Peridot had, seemingly, been avoiding her deliberately. Every time Lapis would try to wave at her, say hi, or generally make things go back to normal, Peridot never responded.

But this time, Lapis had had enough.

"PERIDOT! TALK TO ME! You've been avoiding me for days! Please! If I'm doing something wrong, then tell me, Peri! I-I... I don't understand! I wanted to move on from this. Leaving, the diamonds, everything! B-but, you...." Lapis sighed, and then looked up at Peridot. She had a surprised and defensive look on her face. 'At least she’s listening,' lapis thought, continuing.

"Steven told me on the moon that you really missed me, and I know Steven would never lie. So why are you acting like this?!" She shouted. Peridot looked to the side, then looked back at Lapis, her gaze turning from surprise into anger.

"Steven? Why are you putting your trust in Steven? He's a Diamond. In case you weren't listening to him tell blue and yellow themselves that he was pink diamond, let me inform you. And why was I ignoring you? Why you ask?Because of the way you t o u r t u r e d me. Because of how you stole my life, my things, and my home, and left me here to suffer. By leaving, you taught me that faith is a waste of time and once you make a mistake you can never fix it! I did EVERYTHING for you. And you LEFT! And took my life with you too!" A tear rolled down her cheek, then another, as she was now in a limbo between sadness and anger. "But what was I to you anyway? A toy? A pebble that you could toss around and I wouldn't mind and my emotions didn't count all I WaS TO YOu was a shiny accessory and noThInG mattersanymoreand...." Peridot slid to the ground, now fully engulfed in sadness. "I couldn't live without you. I was destroyed when you left. I couldn't live. I missed you. I miss you and I'm sorry and I shouldn't have said anything to you about my feelings it doesn't matter I don't matter all that matters is you-" She stopped abruptly when Lapis slammed into her and englufed her in a hug.

Lapis started to whisper in Peridot's ear quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

END


End file.
